Spencer Simon Reid Seville
by Dragones
Summary: Humanized!Chipmunks. Fem!Reid, Fem!Simon. The mysterious past of the youngest BAU member, and why she suddenly quits, leaving only a letter saying that they'll see her again, and tickets to some rock stars' reunion concert. OR, how Alvin and Theo met Simon on the streets, and faced the world together. possible Simon(e)/Alvin in future chapters. obviously changes like no S/J
1. Chapter 1

The two boys, twins, had been on the street for so long, they barely remembered what life at home had been like. What they did remember wasn't pretty, drunken arguments, and shouting matches between people they were only related to in blood, never bond. There was pain in there too, as their father didn't only attack their mother. Alvin, the oldest by minutes, took everything he could, believing it was his job as oldest, despite by such a short time, to protect his baby brother. But one fateful night, everything came to a peak with a sharp scream. Their father had turned to them, stepping over their unmoving mother, bottle of alcohol in one hand, gun in the other, and murderous look on his face. They didn't know what was wrong with their mom, but there was blood and anger and fear, and the boys did what any self-respecting child would do- scream.  
When it was clear their mother wasn't going to help, Alvin grabbed his brother Theodore and ran with him out of the door and out the house, taking off down the road. They hadn't been back since.

They'd been 7.

The girl, with her short, and rough hair, with a body that hadn't hit puberty yet, could pass as a boy. Could and did.  
She was smart, had planned her actions in advance. She had an IQ of 187, which was north of Einstein and knew that life of the streets would be tougher for a girl. Her hair, which was long and silky back then, was roughly taken to the scissors. Her mother didn't notice, but she never noticed much any more, not since her father left.  
She contacted her British cousin, and he, unknowing of her reasons for him doing so, paid in on a favour a school friend owed him, a genius with computers, and soon America thought she was in England, while England thought she was still in America. Fool proof.

She had grabbed her bag and left, kissing her paranoid schizophrenic mother goodbye as if she was off to the high school she attended (her intellect raising her through the years).  
The girl changed her name, becoming Simon, and changed her mannerisms and voice to match the boy's name. A boy would fare better than a girl.

She had been 10.

Now, five years on from Alvin and Theo's desperate run, and two years since 'Simon' had become who she was now, the story can truly develop. The beginning was not very pleasant. Unfortunately the next bit isn't very nice either.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I'm the Author! Thank you for reading this story. If any of them seem out of character, its because they have had to change to live on the street. If it isnt clear, Simon is Reid. but i think everyone will get that.

I DONT OWN ANYTHING! NOT EVEN THE SONG!

* * *

The snow fell heavily, and Simon cursed herself for loving white Christmases in the past- she must have brought this on herself. Especially since she willingly left the heat of Vegas. She shivered, and ducked into an alleyway, following it down to the old book shop at the end. She had found the place yesterday, abandoned and disused. The perfect place to sleep, as she doubted that anyone else would find it. Probably why they had gone out of business.  
It was easy enough to get inside, after two years she knew how to get into empty buildings. The frame was rotten and one good shove popped the door open, the wood around the lock splintered and soft with rot.  
Huddling tighter into the layers of baggy shirts and sweaters, she rooted through her bag and pulled out a box of candles and some matches. She had had a torch, but the batteries had gone, and money was too precious for food to waste on new ones.  
Careful, as she had seen through the windows the previous day that many of the books were still here, she lit two of the candles, fingers shaking despite her care. It wouldn't do to start at fire and burn down the best shelter she'd seen in a while.  
Extinguishing the match, Simon held one candle high, to examine the surroundings. Stepping over to one of the shelves, she ran a finger along the spines of the books- it had been a while since she had had a chance to read. Books  
She stopped when she heard movement behind her, and turned.  
There was a boy, about her age, watching her, curls, that upon close inspection appeared to be blond, clinging to his head with a mixture of mud and god-only-knows-what.  
"hi, I'm Theodore!" he chippered. That was the only way to describe it really, chippered.  
"Simon." she replied wearily. She wouldn't put past some people to use a kid like this as a distraction for some nefarious scheme.  
"Theo, where are you? What are you doing?" a new voice emerged from the dark, it's owner a boy teller than the blond but shorter than Simon.  
"I made a friend!" she wouldn't count herself as a friend. She'd only just met the kid, and still didn't trust him.  
The new bit looked at her carefully, and she knew what he'd see; another boy like them, cold and hungry and used to the tough life by now. Exactly what she wanted them to see. And all truth, barring her gender.

"hi," she started, "Simon. Didn't think anyone was here."

"Alvin," he responded, "found it yesterday."

"Me too."

There was a pregnant pause as the two parties sized each other up. Well, Alvin and Simon did, Theodore seemed oblivious as he watched the two, still smiling, his eyes however, showing worry.

It was Alvin who spoke first. "I know that usually there's a fight over territory, and I know that if it came to that I'd win, I'd snap you like a twig, but this place is beg enough for all of us."

"Share? I can live with that."

"just don't bother us,, and we wont bother you. Deal?"

"Deal."

That was how the three met, although it would be another fortnight before they started being friendly. It had rained, and then frozen, leaving everywhere outside lethal. It meant that people were less likely to stop and throw some money to them. In winter, the brothers resorted to picking pockets, it being the only way to get enough money to buy food. If they hit a good day, then they took the next day off, staying warm to prevent illnesses from lasting.

It was on an 'off day' that Alvin heard it. They hadn't seen much of Simon since making the deal, and that suited both parties just fine, but now it appeared that either someone new had found their hideaway, which was unlikely, or the other boy had brought someone with him, which would be even more unlikely.

Someone was singing softly to themselves, a girl.

_"I find a map and draw a straight line,_  
_Over rivers farms and state lines,_  
_The distance from 'A' to where you'd be,_  
_Its only finger-lengths that I see."_

Alvin stuck his head around the corner, and saw Simon curled up with a thick book, turning pages quickly, possibly skimming it. It seemed he'd taken and 'off day' too. Looking around Alvin tried to see the singer, curious as why they hadn't met her earlier.

"_I hang my coat up in the first bar_  
_There is no peace that I've found so far_  
_The laughter penetrates my silence_  
_As drunken men find flaws in science"_

Alvin almost jumped and revealed himself when he realised it was Simon singing, but it was definitely a girls voice.

Grinning he stepped out in front of Simon, but it still took the other a second or two to realise she wasn't alone.

"Alvin," she greeted, voice back in what she liked to call 'male mode', "thought you were out today."

"I could tell. Nice singing by the way."

It took a moment for the implication's to sink it but Alvin saw the slight widening of the eyes when she realised. After a moment she didn't bother denying it, and moved straight on to annoyance and anger.

There was a pause, while she tried to decide whether or not to deny it. She decided that the chances of him believing her would be unlikely.

"Yeah, well, you try living on the streets as a girl." She snapped, "you know the percentage of women and girls that are victims of a rape attempt, completed or not? 18.3% And of that, 12.3% were younger than 12, and 29.9% were between the ages of 11 and 17. And that's only the survivors!"

"How'd you know that?"

"I researched before running away. Planned everything, s'why I pass myself off as a boy."

"How long you been out here?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"Two years."

"And you remember all that?"

"I have an eidetic memory."

"A-what-now?"

"Eidetic memory. It's the ability to recall images, sounds or objects in memory with great precision. Mine is primarily In the things that I read." she paused, "I also have a really high IQ, and can crazy really fast too."

"So you're like super smart, huh?"

"I guess... I had just finished my second year of high school when I left. Would have graduated by now."

"Cool. So, seeing as you're a girl, what's your name? Cos I doubt its Simon."

She sighed, "My real name I could have used as a boy, fake name for different reasons. So...how about Simone? Close enough to before, but only between us. I don't need people to know my gender."

"What about Theo?"

"Sure, he can know, but only if he can keep his mouth shut around others."

There was silence for a few minutes, and Simon, sorry Simone, carried on with her book, pages turning quickly. Alvin watched in amusement as the glasses perched on her nose started slipping, causing her to pause every few seconds to push them back up. It was in one such pause that she closed the book, turning to face him.

"So... are we... friends, now?"

"I guess. I mean we shared a secret. So I suppose. Im not very good at friends, been out here for five years, I think."

"technically we haven't shared secrets, I don't know anything about you."

There was a brief look of terror on his face, as he tried to decide what to say, before settling on "Our father killed our mother, that's why we ran."

She sighed, before muttering an apology, and closing the book. "Hey Theodore," she didn't turn around but Alvin did, and found his brother watching them.

"How long have you been there?" he asked, shocked.

"About five minutes." he shuffled closer to the two, "So...Simone?"

"yeah. Problem?"

"No."

Alvin grinned once more, his brother had never really grown up, he'd made sure of that, he'd let him keep his childhood. It had been hard, considering their situation, but the both of them had come out as well as they could, even if Alvin had had to learn the way of the street very quickly. Theo never had a problem with anyone. Naïve, but cute.

"So, I wasn't joking when I said nice singing. Me and Theo sing sometimes when things get bad, stops us from concentrating on the worst of it."

"Are you asking e if I want to join in?"

"Well why not?"

That was how they first became friends, an awkward conversation when each had thought the other party was out. It would be another year before things started looking up for them, though by that point none of them would think of before they met- it wasn't spoken of. Life was better since they started working together, and it wouldn't do to mull on the past.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is dedicated to Shadow Phoenix 16 for being its first favoriter, platypuslover for being it's first follower, and CoO for leaving it's first review! Thank you the three of you!

Now, it is a time skip here, to CM, and we shall be flicking between the two through the course of the story, until the past has been fully told! This next bit was actually written first, and could have been used it the other CM story I'm planning. It was only used in this as I was watching Alvin and the Chipmunks at the time!

BTW, if i want to use a song, I don't care what year it came out, so if continuity like that bothers you, say this is set in the future or something, cos I'm gonna be taking artistic licence on release dates.

Ok. Story time!

* * *

The 15th of March was a normal day. No major cased that warranted BAU action had come across the desks, and the team had made plans to go out that night, providing the workload remained limited to paperwork. Somehow (it was suspected that Garcia had had something to do with it) they had even convinced Reid to come along, despite the young genius going out less and less recently.

When it got late, they went their separate ways, with the intention of meeting at one of the clubs they sometimes frequented.  
When the prearranged meeting time came and went and Spencer still showed, the others started to worry.  
When she still didn't answer her phone, that worry gradually trickled into full scale panic.  
"It's not like her to do this..." Prentis sighed, returning back inside, after another call went unanswered, "Should we head over there, do you think? Check on her?"  
"Derek's already beat you too it, set off while you were trying her again." JJ chewed he lip, "Do you think she's ok? I mean, she's not the most..."  
"The most able to handle an intruder on her own... Yeah, I know..."  
"She'd have called us if there was a problem, she probably just forgot to turn her phone of silent and is engrossed in a book." She looked at her watch, "or ten, considering how long we've been tying to contact her."  
It was at that moment that JJ's mobile buzzed. "It's Spence's home phone, she's fine!" Answering it she frowned, "Morgan? Wheres- Oh God. We'll be right there" Looking at Prentice, face pale, she spoke. "We need to get the others. Her apartment is empty, but there's a note addressed to us."

* * *

_I'm really sorry to do this in this way, but I've never been good at goodbyes._

_In my personal experience, there are only so many bodies, so many Unsubs, before you can't go on anymore._  
_In leaving this letter, I guess I'm emulating Gideon, and I apologize for that- for leaving you no more than this. There is no reason I can explain in words, but I know that if I continue in this job, then I will lose something of myself that cannot be recovered._  
_I am fortuitus in the fact that recently an old friend has sought to get back into touch with me. It was a bridge I thought burned a long time ago. I used to have a career with him and his brother, and was almost begged to return when they heard my discontent in my present occupation._

_Go on, go back, enjoy your night out. I have ensured we shall meet again, even if you don't recognise me at first. (Excuse my present theatrics, it has been a while since I could use them properly, and it is going a bit to my head.) I am afraid however, that Spencer Reid is as good as gone, there will be no digital trace, no way to track me, not even you, Garcia, would be able to find me if you tried._

_Please, __**please**__, do not worry. I am safe, happy, my mom knows and supports my plan, knowing more of it than I am willing to tell you just yet. (Theatrics again). Soon I have to leave and catch a flight, so let me just say this:_  
_It was an honour working with each of you, and I wish you all the best of luck until we meet again._

_Spencer._

_ xxxxx_

_Ps. Your christmas presents are in the box on the counter. I would recommend opening them now, as on christmas it'll be slightly redundant_

* * *

The apartment _was_ empty. No Spencer, no intruder, no furniture. She'd moved out. Somehow, without them even knowing, she'd moved out, and all that was left was the letter, and a small box that held envelopes addressed to each one of them.  
After Hotch had finished reading her letter to them, the team searched Spencer's apartment, desperate. It was official, the only other thing left was the box.  
She was gone.  
Tentatively, they each pulled out the envelope with their name on, and found tickets to a concert on the 23rd of December.

"Alvin and the Chipmunks?" Morgan laughed slightly, "why'd she want us to go to this, they were popular years ago."  
"Must be a comeback concert," Garcia agreed, "I can't wait, I love them!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, they have such a great story!"  
"Baby Girl, before you start with it, I don't really wanna know..."  
"Fine. Meanie."

After examination, it turned out that everyone had tickets for their immediate family to attend. Some (Garcia, JJ, and surprisingly Hotch, "Jack likes them," he explained) knew who they were. The others however, had no clue.  
Despite this, it was decided that they would all attend. Who knew when they would see Reid again, despite the fact that she seemed so confident in this. As far as they knew, they might never see her, and she was part of the family, this could be her last gift to them. They'd go.

* * *

Miles away, on a plane, Simone Seville relaxed into her seat, now would be a good time to get some sleep, she was, after all, responsible for keeping Alvin in check as soon as she landed, and the years had not encouraged him grow up. Secretly, she wouldn't want him to.


End file.
